The Mystery of The Stolen Design
The Mystery of The Stolen Design A play created by Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat Published and Produced by Plot The Spanish Armada is on the move and King Breasly enlists Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones to make an Advanced Ship of the Line. The designs go missing and Law asks Edgar and Jack to help him find the designs. Law doesn't tell Breasly and tries to hide his mistake which turns into some comical moments and a few huge misunderstandings are caused as well. The play evolves into a mystery and the characters undergo an adventure in seek of the stolen designs! LA mAFIA PRO.png|La Mafia Productions Presents File:JackAndEdgarPlay.png|A Play by Jack and Edgar: The Mystery of The Stolen Design Logo.png|The Mystery of The Stolen Design! Screenshot 2011-09-04 00-05-28.jpg|The Spanish Armada is on the move. AH!.png|King John Breasly is in peril. Screenshot 2011-09-04 00-19-17.jpg|Lawrence Daggerpaine is enlisted to create Advanced Ship of the Line designs. 500px-HalifaxDraught1c.jpg|But the designs are stolen by a hooded thief. Who can retrieve them before they fall into the evil hands of the Spanish. CacklePlay.PNG|Two violent psychos with morality issues! JackPlay.png|One is a drunk with an obsession for wenches. EdgarPlay.png|The other is a Prince with an obsession for gambling. PearPlay.jpg|Can they stop the evil tyranny of the Spanish King? FruitPlay.png|AKA this guy… Rat pelting.png|and will pelting him with rats do the trick?! Addict.png|Read the play to find out... Fans List Add yourself to the list if you like the play. Use your username not your signatures. *Jason Yelloweagle *Johnny *Bobby Moon *N.R. *John Breasly *GenLawrence *Jason Shiprat British Knights *The Snarf! *Kitty *Hermit *Capt. Lannon *JackyWolf BasilBrawlmonk How the Play Began Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat were both attending The Holy City Festival and after everyone had left we began talking and discussing random topics. Jack Pistol had been thinking about writing a play as a new form of story writing with a better flowing layout and interesting new way to tell a story. Jack asked Edgar, who had both become very good friends, if he thought it was a good idea and Edgar said it sounded cool. Jack asked him what he thought a cool storyline would be because he had not made a definite one yet and only had a few rough ideas. They started pondering on a good storyline for the play and then Edgar asked if he could write the play with Jack. Jack said yes and that was the best decision they had ever made. Edgar suggested we make the genre of the play a mystery, because he had been reading many mystery novels lately. We started to think of a story that could fall under our new genre. Edgar suggested a mystery about a stolen belt buckle and how the inventor went in search of his lost possession, but we scratched that idea because the plot would have been too short and we wanted to include real players instead of fictional characters. Jack suggested that they change Edgar's idea slightly and that the inventor should be Lawrence Daggerpaine of Daggerpaine Industries and that he was hired by King John Breasly II of Great Britain to invent something. At the same time we both suggested that the invention that Lawrence was hired by King John to create was an Advanced Ship of the Line. We decided that to bring in the element of mystery the designs would be stolen and that there would be more than one suspect. We also decided that the Spanish would be the primary antagonists lead by Sir Carlos Clemente, and that they would be the reason the designs were being made. In the next 5 minutes Jack quickly made the page and added some info and a quick draft of the plot. Jack began working on the first scene of Act 1 while Edgar made the letter that would be sent by King John to Lawrence Daggerpaine. The game became a bad place to write the play because of the speech limitations so Edgar created a special play chat that we still use today when the Wiki Chat is glitchy. More scenes were added and people started requesting to be in the play and the first person to request a role was Captain Robert. Slowly we wrote more and more people complimented the play or asked to be included in the story. Background and References To understand much of the humor you need to understand some of the references and have some background information of the setting of the play. *The play takes place in 1740 and the Spanish are a growing threat to the citizens of England and pirates. *Lawrence and Bill are known to always address John Breasly as Mr Breasly. *Lawrence often carries around a clipboard and makes notes in the game and therefore does so here. *Matthew's long letters to King John is a reference to all the talk page messages he sends John (to John's obvious-to-all-but-Matthew annoyance) *Matthew's extreme urge to fire Robert is a reference to him constantly firing Robert in-game. Robert is usually re-hired by Matthew or John after a few minutes. *Matthew's love for crumpets is a reference to a joke between Edgar and Matthew, where Matthew demanded Edgar sell crumpets at his bakery. *The quest Jack completed for Lawrence and got a fancy "box" for is a reference to The First Wikia Quest!!!! ( called Weak Ear Quest in the play ) that Jack completed and received a userbox for. *Capt. Skull X has a small ship and crew because the play takes place just after Captain Leon stole Skull's Marines from him, so he is poor and his guild are scattered. *Simon Redskull's intelligence is a reference to him being a skilled coder on the wiki. *Captain Robert's corruption is a reference to his weight because many corrupt politicians are overweight. *Bounty Hunter Bill hates being called Bill which is a reference to how he acts in game when called Bill. *Richard is a privateer because he is eeking the trust of King Breasly who knows the location of an item Richard is seeking. This is a reference to events in The Goldvane Trilogy. *Chris Swordbones throws rats at Sir Carlos as a reference to the rat throwing he often does. *Miss Telltale's hidden blade is a reference to her legendary hidden blade that she often talks about. *Benjamin Macmorgan's multiple personalities is a reference to all the jobs he has, all the roles he adopts and all the various wiki pages he makes. *The body that Capt. Skull X wants to keep for Hermit ( Chris Swordbones ) is a reference to Hermit's cannibalism. Characters We can chose to portray your character as a villain if we wish, if you have any suggestions for your character please private message Jack Pistol or Edgar Wildrat on the wiki chat. *Jack Pistol - Hired by Daggerpaine Industries *Prince Edgar Wildrat - Hired by Daggerpaine Industries *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Owner and Manager of Daggerpaine Industries *Bill Plunderbones -Vice Manager of Daggerpaine Industries *John Breasly - King of Enland *Sir Carlos Clemente - King of Spain *Matthew Blastshot - Head of the British Royal Navy *Richard Goldvane - Privateer for England trying to earn trust of King Breasly who knows the location of an item Richard seeks. *Captain Skull X - Captain of the ship and crew used to trasnport Jack and Edgar's search party around. *Chris Swordbones - Temporary Spanish goon/spying on them and friend of Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat *Miss Telltale - In Jack and Edgar's search party and is the love interest of captain Skull *Simon Redskull - The brains of the Jack and Edgar's search party. *Captain Robert - A corrupt Britsih Royal Navy thug *William Yellowbones - Son of Prince Edgar Wildrat *Davy Gunfish - Head of Spanish Armada *Bobby Moon - Cheeky Secretary *Jim Bloodsilver - Stalker and suspect *Jason Yelloweagle - King John's advisor Characters Who Need Portrayers/Roles and Upcoming Characters *Spanish Inquisitionists *British Royal Navy Men *Spanish Royla Navy Men *Residents of Nicholas' Estate *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Jason Shiprat *Capt. Lannon - Lawrence's crew in last battle *Zeke - Spanish Inquisitionist *Jacky Wolf - Messenger *Nicholas Nikolai - Owns a private estate in Spain *Cherie - Lives in Nicholas' estate. *Roger Wildeagle - Lives in Nicholas' estate *Slappy - Spanish assassin *Davy Badbones *Don Roberto De Muerte *Jack Swordmenace - Head of military at Nicholas' Estate *Johnny Goldtimbers - Old British man Character Profiles These are the characters of the play with a brief description listed in Order of Appearance. Lawrence Daggerpaine Role -''' The genius behind the work at Daggerpaine Industries. He was hired by King John Breasly to make improved the Ship of the Line designs that could be used to fight off the Spanish Armada. '''Personality - '''Lawrence is one of the more sane characters in Jack and Edgar's search party. He has leadership skills and quick to come to a clever decision. He always addresses people formally, calling them Mr, Mrs or Miss. '''Bill Plunderbones Role - '''Lawrence's right hand man and the creator of the designs. He also saw through the ships' construction while the rest searhced to retrieve the stolen designs. '''Personality - '''Bill is much like Lawrence because he always addresses people formally and is slightly more sane than most of the characters. He is loyal and helpful and a good hard worker. '''Bobby Moon Role - '''Lawrence's secretary at Daggerpaine Industries. '''Personality - '''Bobby is a fiesty, ill-tempered woman who is not very fond of King John Breasly, usually referring to him as an oaf. She is fairly lazy and her obsession with food causes eating to top her priorities with everything she does. '''William Yellowbones Role - '''Son of Prince Edgar Wildrat of England and the grandson of King John Breasly. '''Personality - '''William is a fairly spoilt child or royal birth. He always has to have his way and shows no respect for anyone. He is smarter than he looks but he is not very handy with a blade. '''John Breasly Role - '''King of England who hired Lawrence to create the Advanced Ship of the Line designs for him. '''Personality - '''John is surprisingly eccentric and controversial for his position of power. He is not afraid to throw around some dirty words or jokes. He isn't a fan of reading long boring documents and he is known too threaten his servants with odd punishments. '''Jack Pistol Role - '''Hired as a detective to search for the stolen designs with his good friend, Edgar. '''Personality - '''Jack is slightly psychotic and not very moral. He has a drinking problem and an obsession for money, fancy coats and wenches. '''Edgar Wildrat Role - '''A great friend of Jack's who was also hired to retrieve the designs and he is the Prince of England. '''Personality - '''Edgar, like many of the characters, is mostly insane. He is the Prince but openly engages in piracy and warfare without protection. He has an uncontrollable obsession with gambling and is generally violent. '''Simon Redskull Role - '''The brains behind the operations in Jack and Edgar's Search party. '''Personality - '''Simon is an intelligent young outlaw that has used his smarts to learn dark secrets of the British Royal Navy and other such organizations and for that he is wanted by the British Royal Navy. When Edgar and Jack are fighting with Skull he usually has to step in to try and solve the problem. '''Cortez Role - '''Sir Carlos' main henchman and advisor. '''Personality - '''Cortez is a mean bad-tempered Spanish goon who is very dangerous. He is a skilled fighter and charismatic when it comes to leading the Spanish goons against his enemies. '''Sir Carlos Clemente Role - '''King of Spain and primary antagonist. '''Personality - '''Carlos is the bad-tempered king who is behind the Spanish Armada attacking England. He is easy to anger and has a deep distaste for Chris Swordbones. He thinks of himself as the world's greatest treasure but isn't too much in battle. '''Chris Swordbones Role - '''Spy for England and friend of Captain Skull X. '''Personality - '''Chris is a comical tough guy who keeps himself busy by harassing King Carlos. He enjoys pelting his enemies with rats and being a general disruption to the Spanish's progression. '''Capt. Skull X Role - '''The ultimate tough guy on Jack and Edgar's search team. '''Personality - '''Skull is easily angered especially if his "pathetic excuse for a ship" is ridiculed. He is a big strong man with a passion for a good fight. He is overall a nice person so long as you are on his good side. He is madly in love with Miss Telltale and she is his only weak point. '''Miss Telltale Role - '''The only woman on Jack and Edgar's search team. '''Personality - '''Miss Telltale is a hardcore lady with a lust for good payment. She is famed for killing her enemies with her hidden blade and enjoys terrorizing the helpless. Skull is madly in love with her but she finds him annoying and unattractive so there is constant tension between the two. '''Richard Goldvane Role - '''English Privateer Captain serving Matthew Blastshot '''Personality - '''Secretive. Remains moderately loyal to England, yet only a Privateer to gain the trust of the king, to learn the location of a secret item. He usually saves Matthew when Matthew is oblivious to the dangers about him and is forced to do the bidding of the insane admiral. '''Matthew Blastshot Role -''' Admiral of British Royal Navy. '''Personality - '''Matthew is almost always completely oblivious to the dangers around him and hardly ever listens to what his loyal friend, Richard Goldvane, is saying. He spends a lot of his time writing extremely long letters to King John, which bores John to tears. Matthew loves crumpets and is determined to eat one as often as possible. '''Jason Yelloweagle Role - '''Royal Advisor and servant of King John Breasly. '''Personality - '''Jason is a loyal servant of King Breasly and usually gets whatever job he is assigned done in good time. He is hard working and is willing to help his king. '''Captain Robert Role - '''Corrupt British Royal Navy captain. '''Personality - '''Robert is a corrupt captain with a lust for revenge on Jack Pistol, Simon Redskull and Miss Telltale for events in the past. His evil is easily overcome by a simple bribe but sometimes his taste for revenge can surpass that. '''Davy Gunfish Role - '''Admiral of the Spanish Armada '''Personality - '''Davy is a ruthless Admiral in the Spanish Armada. '''Jim Bloodsilver Role - '''Commoner of England '''Personality - '''Jim is a slightly insane commoner and a huge fan of King Breasly. '''Johnny Coaleaston Role -''' Member of teh British Royal Navy '''Personality - '''Johnny is a veteran Captain in the British Royal Navy and is always ambitious and eager to serve his country. '''Benjamin Macmorgan Role - '''A multi-personalitied lunatic '''Personality - '''Benjamin adopts many personalities and egos and it is never clear which he truly is and if all he claims is true. '''Captain Leon Role - 'Diabolical Inquisitionist Leader '''Personality - '''Leon is ruthless and cunning and becomes a major threat to Jack and Edgar. If you would like to be a character ask in the comments and we hold the rights to portray you as we wish, you may ask for a certain type of character but that doesnt mean you will get it, we will chose your dialogue. Add this userbox if you are a character in the play with this code: The authors, Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat hope you enjoy our play! [[User:Jack Pistol|'Jack]] [[User talk:Jack Pistol|'Pistol']] And We have reached our goal of being the first page on this wiki to reach 1000 comments and are now listed on the Community Corner! Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:La Mafia Category:Wiki Oscar Winners Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays